Leaf and Serena 2
by WitChan
Summary: Leaf and Serena continues to have fun on one another.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

An hour later, Leaf and Serena, two lovers, broke their kiss, smiling at one another. The kiss they shared lasted longer than their previous one, which was special. Hours ago, they met each other for the first time, which leads Serena touring Leaf around Kalos, including the town she lived in. After that, Serena asked Leaf to join her in her home and Leaf replied "Yes". Serena then dragged Leaf to her room for some sexy fun.

Anyway, Serena got off Leaf as she rolled off the bed, going under it. As Leaf crawled towards the edge of the bed, she asked, "What's under there, sweetie?"

"Stuff that most lesbians love," Serena replied, pulling a box from under the bed. She opened it, showing Leaf a load of sex toys.

"Oh, Serena. That's so romantic," Leaf said.

Grabbing a strapon out of the box, she rejoined Leaf before putting the strapon on her waists. "Spread those cute legs of yours, baby," Serena said.

"Okay, love," Leaf said, spreading her legs for Serena.

Plunging the strapon deep inside her Leaf's cunt, Serena laid on top of Leaf, beginning to thrust Leaf's cunt in and out. Moaning, the Kanto native put her hands behind Serena's neck. Then, she wrapped her legs behind Serena's back, loving each thrust as she begged Serena to go faster.

"Faster it is, sweetheart," Serena said, moving her hips faster.

"That's what I'm talking about, baby. Keep pounding that cunt hard," Leaf said.

Serena didn't stop. She touched Leaf's lips with hers, sliding her tongue between Leaf's lips for another french-kiss. After a few minutes, Leaf reached her climax, which didn't take long.

Breaking up her kiss with Serena, Leaf said, "Now it's my turn to give you an orgasm..."

As Serena's thrusting ended, she went towards her box as she removed the strapon off her waists, putting it back in the box as she pulled a long dildo out of it. After Leaf calmed down, Serena handed her the dildo as she spread her legs.

"Get ready, love," Leaf said, guiding the dildo towards Serena's cunt.

As she put it inside Serena's cunt, Leaf mouthed her left nipple. Then, she began sucking Serena's nipple as she thrust Serena's cunt in and out. As the Kalos native moaned, she caressed through Leaf's hair, smiling as Leaf looked at her with those cute eyes she have.

Before Serena could say anything else, Leaf moved the dildo faster, making Serena happier. "Fuck, this is so romantic," Serena said, enjoying the thrusts and the sucking so far, also the staring at Leaf's beautiful face.

"I strongly agree, beautiful," Leaf said.

After a few minutes, Serena finally reached an orgasm; her love juices squirted out of her cunt as she made more mess on her blanket. "Let's take a break, Leaf..." Serena suggested.

Ending her sucking and thrusting, Leaf said, "Okay, darling."

A few hours later, Serena carried Leaf inside her room to have more fun. The two just watched a three-hour movie in the living room. The movie they were watching was about two lesbians in California. Throughout the movie, Leaf and Serena cried, mainly because of how emotional the movie was.

Other than that, Serena gently laid her Leaf on the bed before pulling two dildos out of the box. "Bend down, love," Serena said.

Doing as told, Leaf bent down as Serena joined her. Then, Serena turned around and bent down, plunging one of the dildos inside her anus before doing the other inside her cunt. With that, she moved her ass closer to Leaf's, making the other side of the dildos touch Leaf's holes.

"Ready, Leaf?" Serena asked.

"Ready, Serena," Leaf replied.

The girls began to pleasure their private parts with the dildos, moaning as they're touching each other's ass each second.

"This is so amazingly good, Serena," Leaf said.

"I had to think of something good we can do and this is it," Serena said.

"Glad you thought about it, love. Wanna do this faster?"

"Sure, Leaf."

At the same time, the girls moved faster, moaning louder. To Leaf, this was the best thing she ever done. Same for Serena. Them going fast causing the girls to reach their climax after a few minutes. Despite the climax, they continued doing their thing, being addicted to it.

After more minutes, the girls decided to stop as they moved the dildos off their private parts. They then got on top of each other as they calmed down, smiling at one another. That leads them to french-kiss each other once again.

The next day, Leaf and Serena are hanging around Lumiose's mall, holding each other's hands like a true couple while licking their ice cream. Serena had the flavor chocolate and Leaf's flavor was vanilla. A few minutes later the girls threw their cones away before going to the girls restroom. There, they saw Mable, Bryony, Aliana, and Celosia making out together.

"Looks like they're having a good time," Leaf said.

"They are, Leaf. Ever since Team Flare got disbanded, I see them make out everywhere, even in public. It's like they love each other to death," Serena said.

"Sounds like their old boss never gave them a break or just a few," Leaf said.

"That could be true, who knows," Serena said. Then, she gently pushed Leaf on the wall, pressing Leaf's body with hers, moving her face closer to Leaf's as she smiled at the brunette. Leaf smiled at her too. "But anyway, let's make out."

"Good idea, Serena," Leaf said, digging her hands inside Serena's skirt to grab her ass.

The two kissed.

The End


End file.
